


Truth or Dare: Trust Issues (Twice Fanfic [Twice x Reader])

by chefzefronk



Series: TWICE Works [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, This is from my freshman year lol, i say that as if that wasnt 1 year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefzefronk/pseuds/chefzefronk
Summary: A 12am Truth or Dare game gone wrong. Secrets revealed, relationships broken, and trusting people becomes an issue. What will happen to these 9 girls, when no one can be trusted. Follow Chou Tzuyu and Son Chaeyoung, as they conquer their broken trusts...and hearts. Will they forgive and forget, or will they hide from the truth forever?See what happens, when Trust Issues begin.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: TWICE Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634512
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bro i posted this on Wattpad in like October/November 2018. My writing is so child-like compared to this

It was quiet. "Do y'all still wanna continue...?" Nayeon hesitantly asked. "Yep" Dahyun said. She spinned the bottle and it landed on Tzuyu. Momo smirked. "Hmmmmm. Since you basically ruined my life Tzuyu, I'll do it to you too. I "accidentally" opened your messages. And you know what I saw? Your texts with Elkie! Tzuyu, is she-" "She's just my friend!" Tzuyu defended. "Maybe. But I don't think friends say "I love you" to each other. Oh wait! There's also a text that said "I wanna see you tonight, please" and you replied with "ok i'll try. I love you". Do you sneak at night Tzuyu? I didn't want to say these before but you pushed me Tzuyu. Now, tell me. Are you two-timing Sana and Elkie?"

|

|

|

|

Hello There Kiddos!! Ur Fav writer is here with her first fan fiction. 

Literally this is from my English honors, and the full thing is due in like April, so I'll be updating whenever I complete more pages or the project

I already have about 4 1/2 pages done, so expect around 2 chapters from that. The characters wil come after this.

I'm doing this while we're reviewing stuff for Lab Bio. I Already know everything in this class, and I sit at the back of the lecture room, so it's easy to do stuff. 

So, if you want, add this to your library, to get a part angsts/fluff at the end story. If you want to Follow me, go ahead, I won't force you too.

Btw, this is inspired from a one-shot book I read, where the first part is directly from it. the book is "Just TWICE Things" [in my twice reading list]

It's from the "Twice play Truth or dare chapter" so check it out if you wan the Mature version of it.

Anyway thanks for the free View(s)

Hasta Luego!!

-Caitie


	2. Characters

_**Main:** _Chou Tzuyu

Nicknames: Chou Tzu, Chewy, Yoda

Dating: Sana

Youngest: 19

**_Main:_** Minatozaki Sana

Nicknames: Sanake, squirrel, shiba, Sanaconda

Dating: Tzuyu

4th Eldest: 21

**_Main:_** Son Chaeyoung

Nicknames: Chaeng, Chaengie, Baby Cub, No-Jam Bro, Chae

Dating: Mina

2nd Youngest: 19

**_Main:_** Myoui Mina

Nicknames: Minari, Penguin, Pingu

Dating: Chaeyoung

4th Youngest: 21

**_Main:_** Park Jihyo

Nicknames: Ji, God Jihyo, Thomas/Jihyomas

Dating: No one; Best Friend: Y/N

"Middle Child": 21

**_Main:_** Kim Dahyun

Nicknames: Dubu, Tofu, Eagle, Church Eagle

Dating: No one

3rd Youngest: 20

**_Main:_** Hirai Momo

Nicknames: Moguri, Racoon, Jokbal Monster, Dancing Mochine

Dating: No one

3rd Oldest: 22

**_Main:_** Yoo Jeongyeon

Nicknames: Jungie, Girl Crush, Ostrich

Dating: No one

2nd Oldest: 22

**_Main:_** Im Nayeon

Nicknames: Bunny, Grandma, Nayeonnie

Dating: No one

Oldest: 23

**_Main:_** Y/N Lee

Nicknames: Y/nn (Any nicknames you have)

Dating: No one; Best Friend: Park Jihyo

Age: 22


	3. Ch. 1: Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight by Coldplay.

(No one's POV)

"Ok since it's boring why don't we play a game?" Nayeon said as she gathered the members in the living room. "It's 12am already unnie!" Dahyun exclaimed. "Exactly! This game is perfect for this time." Nayeon answered with an evil smile on her face. "Truth or Dare right? I'm out." Jeongyeon tried to escape as she rushed inside her room but halfway through, Nayeon shouted, "You can't! People who don't join will treat everyone to lunch AND dinner tomorrow" making everyone groan and sit in a circle. They may disrespect Nayeon at times, but they still obey her, she's still the oldest. "Good. Let's start!" Nayeon spun the bottle making everyone anxious. Until the bottle stopped. In front of Nayeon. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" They all laughed but Jeongyeon laughed the loudest. She was even tearing up! "Be quiet Ostrich! tsk. Dare." Jihyo was at the other end of the bottle, which means she'll make up the dare. (By the way, this is how they were sitting:

NY JY MM

SN DY

TY JH

CH MN

You can figure it out from there right?? Anyways, back to the story...)

"Kekeke. Nayeon-Unnie, sit on the lap of the person who you've either liked before or you like now for the next 2 turns." Jihyo dared making everyone shocked. "I know you've liked me before but please Nayeon. Please spare me." Tzuyu said and faked disgust. Nayeon rolled her eyes at Tzuyu. Heck, her mind isn't even functioning. She wants to sit on Jeongyeon, but no. Jeongyeon doesn't like her anymore. She started to think of someone else, but she almost fainted when she wandered her eyes around the girls. Jeongyeon was staring at her intensely, as if saying "sit on me". Maybe it was just her imagination.

She sighed and stood up, going straight to Momo. She then sat on Momo, back facing the latter, as she wanted the game to continue. Momo was confused, not knowing that Nayeon liked her either before or now, but nonetheless proceeded to back hug her unnie, just so she would be more comfortable. With that small confession, they had no clue they were hurting 3 girls in the process. Jihyo than span the bottle and it landed on Sana. "Wow I'm so lucky" Sana sarcastically said, "Truth." "Do you like me?" Dahyun asked. "Before yes-" "I meant now." "That's illegal. Only one truth/dare per spin." "Why can't you just answer it? You still have feelings for me huh?" Dahyun questioned again.

"I can't answer you because it's going against the rules!" Sana started to get annoyed. "We're allowing it just for now Sana. Do you still like her?" Nayeon said. Sana started to get nervous. She looked at Tzuyu who's also looking at her. She's been confused with her feelings lately and she doesn't like it. "No Dahyun. I don't like you." Sana spun the bottle once again and it landed on Mina, who's been quiet since a while ago. "Mina-yah, truth or dare?" Jeongyeon asked. "Dare." "Say something to Chaeyoung, Mina." Jeongyeon and Mina made eye contact, like they were talking through their stares. Jeongyeon knows all of Mina's secrets and so does Mina with Jeongyeon.

"Chaeyoung let's break up. I like someone else now ." Everyone was shook and no one could move, while Chaeyoung already let her tears start to fall slowly. She couldn't believe that her penguin would say that. She thought Mina loved her. Chaeyoung forced a smile and said, "Looks like all of us have secrets hidden huh? Let's continue the game and uncover them all, shall we?" Then when she spun the bottle, it landed in front of Momo.

"Truth!" Momo knew she would not mess up if she chose truth. Or so she thought. "Momo unnie. Why were you making out with Mina unnie last night on the kitchen counter," Tzuyu "innocently" asked. Everyone was shocked yet again. "Y-you saw us-" "SCREW IT!" Chaeyoung yelled and went.. outside?? Mina was about to follow her but she was stopped by Jihyo. "It's dangerous at this time!" All she wants is to make sure that Chaeyoung is safe. "Let her, Mina. She needs some time to think." Mina sighed in defeat and went back to her place.

It was quiet. "Do y'all still wanna continue...?" Nayeon hesitantly asked. "Yep" Dahyun said. She spinned the bottle and it landed on Tzuyu. Momo smirked. "Hmmmmm. Since you basically ruined my life Tzuyu, I'll do it to you too. I "accidentally" opened your messages. And you know what I saw? Your texts with Elkie! Tzuyu, is she-" "She's just my friend!" Tzuyu defended. "Maybe. But I don't think friends say "I love you" to each other. Oh wait! There's also a text that said "I wanna see you tonight, please" and you replied with "ok i'll try. I love you". Do you sneak at night Tzuyu? I didn't want to say these before but you pushed me Tzuyu. Now, tell me. Are you two-timing Sana and Elkie?"


	4. Ch. 2: I’m So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m So Sorry by Imagine Dragons

The girls couldn't believe what they're hearing. They've always known that Tzuyu and Elkie are close but not _this close._ "Are you Serious," Sana asked in disbelief. She thought her Chewy was loyal. Sana started to cry, she didn't even want to hear an excuse if Tzuyu had one. Right now, her mind is telling her to trust Momo on this one. "You wanna know if I'm a cheater?? If I'm as equally as guilty as you are? Huh," Tzuyu questioned Momo. "Let me ask you this, Momo unnie. Did you check any of my other conversations with my friends? How about my messages with Y/N? Did you even bother to see if I'm actually not a cheat, like you say i am?" Tzuyu asked as she boiled with rage. Then, she grabbed her phone, opened her messages to you, and threw the phone at Momo. "CHECK THEM IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!! I MAY SEEM LIKE A PLAYER, BUT I SURE AIN'T ONE!! ESPECIALLY IF YOU ONLY SAW ONE MESSAGE."

Tzuyu got up with her coat and walked outside to go find Chaeyoung. Meanwhile, everyone was shocked with the outburst from their maknae. They've all been aware of how big of an outburst their innocent Chewy could have, it's just they have all been lucky enough not to experience one up until now. Heck, even Sana got scared, because her and Tzuyu have never fought. Tzuyu was always understanding, and so was Sana. 

Tzuyu respected her unnies so much, and they respected her so much. During any incident the group had, Tzuyu showed no effect, which gave off a confident vibe that the others members embraced into their own expressions during those tough times. Now that Tzuyu went off, her unnies could now see everything she's been holding in her mind, any anger, sadness, and any other feeling she's kept to herself since their debut in 2015. Their little maknae, who had the weight of the world on her shoulders, was able to have only positive emotions up until this day. The rest of the members respected the girl so damn much.

Sana, who has been quietly sniffling, reached over to get the phone and opened up the message app. She then clicked the contact "Y/nn ❤️", and started to scroll.

The first set of messages, was exactly like the ones Momo described Tzuyu sending to Elkie:

(Bold: Tzuyu; Italics: You)

TzuYoda: **Hey Unnie!**

Y/nn ❤️: _Hey Kid!_

TzuYoda: **What r u doing rn?**

Y/nn ❤️: _Nothing_

_I wanna see u though,_

_I miss you_

TzuYoda: **Me too! We've been pretty**

**Busy for our next comeback.**

Y/nn ❤️: _Well, I wanna_

_See u tonight, please_

_I'll pay for it kid_

TzuYoda: **jinjja?? Sure unnie**

**I'll try my best. I love you.**

Y/nn ❤️: _Alright_

_Meet me at the cafe_

_Love u too Kiddo_

"..." Sana couldn't say a word. She just accused Tzuyu, her Chewy, the love of her life, of cheating on her. She just threw the phone to the rest of the members, while she ran to her room. She threw herself onto her bed, immediately burying her face into her pillow and started to sob loudly. 


	5. Ch. 3: Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay by BLACKPINK

** (Chaeyoung's POV)  **

*sniff**sniff* "I can't believe My Pengu would do that." After I walked out of the dorm to ease my pain, I stumbled into an old friend...while almost getting run over by a car.

** Flashback (Author POV) **

After the chaos, Chaeyoung wandered through the streets of Seoul, like a broken-hearted drunk person. While lost in her thoughts, she stopped in the middle of the road and started crying loudly. She snapped back to reality as soon as she heard a loud honk. "Honk. Honk." She turned to see a Jeep just 7 car lengths away from colliding with her small body. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead, she felt herself fall onto something, or someone warm onto the road.

"Haven't I told you to watch your surroundings Baby Cub?" Chaeyoung heard a familiar voice ask her. She lifted her head up from the person's chest, to see none other than her favorite unnie, Y/N. Chaeng immediately clung onto you more, and continued to sob into the crook of your neck. You didn't need an explanation, because Jihyo filled you in, knowing both Chaeyoung and Tzuyu might go to you.

** Flashback [inside a flashback??] (Y/N POV) **

While I was getting ready to go out, I received a phone call from Ji. She told me that both Tzuyu and Chaeyoung walked off after a truth or dare game gone wrong. I rushed to wear my heavy coat, grabbing my umbrella, seeing the dark clouds roll in for an incoming storm. After wandering the streets of Seoul, which much to my dismay, weren't too packed. Once I reached the next intersection, I was about to grab my phone to call Ji again, but I was stopped halfway when I saw a familiar small body standing in the crosswalk, while a car was coming full speed. I put my phone in my pocket and sprinted towards her, after all, her life depended on it.

The car was a 2014 Jeep Renegade, meaning I would get to her on time no matter what happens. Once I reached her, I wrapped her small body with my semi-well built arms, and turned over so I would hit the pavement instead of her. As soon as we touched the road, the car zoomed past us like the driver was late for a party of some sort. I asked her, "Haven't I told you to watch your surroundings Baby Cub?" She just started to sob loudly into my neck, and I just picked her up and walked to my house.

** End of Flashbacks (Still Y/N's POV) **

Now here I am, sitting in my house with this child- I mean Chae, cuddled up on the bed, with Frozen playing in the background, and hot cocoa with whipped cream to drink. She's still crying, but who can blame her. I mean after all, her heart was just broken by two things: 1) A breakup with Mina, and 2) Finding out Mina was cheating on her with Momo, the person she trusted the most, of all people. One of her best friends, broke her trust and stole her girl. In the end, Chaengie got the worst of it. But, my job isn't over yet, I still have to find a certain tall Taiwanese Yoda, God knows where she ran off after the game. My thoughts were interrupted by Chae's voice. "Y/nn," she called softly, as if we'd get hurt if she said it differently. "Yeah Baby cub," I answered back. "I wanna see Chewy." "I'm sure she'll come here," I answered. _'Hopefully, she'll come'_ I thought. 


	6. Ch. 4: Little Do You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Do You Know by Alex & Sierra

(On Tzuyu's Side: Author's POV)

Tzuyu walked towards the place she could calm down after the game: Han River. Ever since debut, Tzuyu has loved the quietness the place brings. It brought her comfort whenever she missed her homeland of Taiwan. It was hard since she had left to Korea all on her own in late 2012, staying away from her family and friends, and not knowing anything, (obviously) because of the language barrier.

The only person who was nice enough to try and talk to her, was her love. That's right folks, Our Ms. Cutie-Sexy Squirrel Sana, was the only person who really tried to communicate with her. Aside from the fact that Elkie really helped Chewy learn the Korean language as much as she could, to which Tzuyu is very grateful, Sana tried her best to befriend the tall Taiwanese maknae. Tzuyu and Sana hit it off right away, with Sana being able to get past the Young Taiwanese Beauty's cold heart. Eventually, Sana was set to debut under the group, "6MIX", which also included Jihyo, Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and 2 other trainees. But, it was cancelled due to a scandal involving the 2 other trainees, which cancelled 6MIX's debut as a whole and the trainees to leave the company. Sana was disappointed, but Chewy was there to cheer her up every step of the way.

Sana was grateful for the latter, and later on slowly started to fall for her. Tzuyu, on the other, fell for the girl as well. When they both were told about Sixteen, the survival show to determine who would be in "Twice", they accepted the offer right away. And every time they were grouped together, they worked really hard. The teams were separated into two, "Minor" and "Major", and majority of the time, Sana and Tzuyu were on Major. Which meant they had a probable chance of being on the final lineup. Until one episode, Nayeon challenged Tzuyu for her spot on Major. Sadly, Tzuyu lost, and Nayeon took her spot. Sana, who was challenged by 2 trainees, Dahyun and another, lost her spot as well.

They ended up back in Minor, the place they didn't want to go back to. Now, skip ahead to the day of the finals, where the final lineup was to be 7 members. Sana, was called up to face JYP*, who added her to the final lineup instead of another trainee. That left the final lineup of the rest of Twice, excluding Tzuyu and Momo, who was eliminated a couple episodes beforehand. Sana and Tzuyu made eye contact, both with sadness in their eyes because Chewy wasn't in the final lineup. Until, JYP announced he would change the lineup to 9 members. That gave Sana and Chewy some hope. Once Tzuyu's name was called, she stepped forward towards the PD, ready to potentially be added to Twice. Luckily, Tzuyu and Sana's prayers were answered, and Tzuyu was added to the Lineup, alongside Momo who was brought back after being eliminated. Sana was very grateful that JYP decided to add 2 other members, because she got both her best friend and love to survive elimination. Since then, the two girl's relationship has blossomed into something beautiful, Like a flower blooming during spring time, later on growing to its full potential. But later on, Sana started spending less and less time with Tzuyu, even though they were in a relationship. Tzuyu noticed that Sana would always hang out with Dahyun, and that scared her. She thought she was losing Sana, since Dahyun was one of the few single people in the group. This is where she sought out help from Mina, Sana's best friend.

Mina suggested that Chewy hang out with another member who is single, and Momo was the first one that came to their minds. Momo was hesitant at first, but wanted to help Tzuyu no matter what the cause. At first, Sana didn't notice how much less time she had spent with Tzuyu, until she heard her laugh. Oh how precious that laugh was to Sana, but it hurt her to know she wasn't the cause of it. When she excused herself from Dahyun, she walked to the living room, where she saw Momo, Mina, and Tzuyu hanging out. She tried to ignore it at first, and walked off to the kitchen. Mina, who noticed Sana, told Momo and Tzuyu that they should go hang out somewhere, as just the three of them. Tzuyu and Momo than got up from the couch to put on their shoes, while Mina went to the kitchen where the Manager was to inform her they were going out. As soon as Sana heard that they were going out she was frustrated. She was frustrated that Tzuyu decided to hang out with her two fellow Japanese members, instead of herself. But, then again, she hasn't hung out with Tzuyu in about two months. But, after a while, they resolved that little quarrel. But now, Tzuyu is sure that Sana won't forgive herself for doubting Tzuyu just like last time. Tzuyu's sure Sana doesn't think she's good enough. Well, that's partially true, because part of her is doubting herself, while the rest is blaming Momo for accusing her. Tzuyu sighed for what seems like the 100th time today, then went on her way towards Y/N's house, where she assumed Chaeyoung was waiting for her.


	7. Ch. 5: Get Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get Cool by Stray Kids

**(Tzuyu's POV)**

I slowly walked away from the Han River trail, and towards Y/N's house. This whole situation is stressing me out, honestly. I just let my temper go, and it got the best of me. I'm such a bad maknae for yelling at my unnies, I mean, who does that? "..." No one. Exactly my point. Now that I think about it...I did have a valid reason to lose some of my temper. I just can't believe Sana-unnie didn't believe me, it's not like me to cheat on her anyways. And I say myself, because I still have insecurities that she's secretly with Dahyun behind my back. I just feel like she could possibly be cheating on me, because she's always with everyone **BUT** myself. I know I'm not the best person in the world, and I'm positive I won't ever be the greatest, but no one's perfect. Maybe I'm just ranting, double-guessing myself and Sana, and making things more complex than they need to be, but I do see something else in her eyes at the slightest mention of Dahyun's name. Heck, she's probably with Dahyun right now, not giving a care in the world of what had happened a couple hours ago. Sigh...I wish things would get better at the moment... As I was walking, I felt a drop of water running down my face. Am I crying??? I never cry... I touch my face and... Nope, that's not it. I look up at the sky and.....Oh...great...it's raining.

Now how am I gonna get to Chae and Y/nn on time. Y'know what...I'm just gonna book it. 'As I began to run, the rain started to come down harder than before, making it hard for me to see what was in front of me, and hear what was around me. I tried to find shelter, but I couldn't see anything.' One second later, I hear a honk and someone shouting. Next thing I know, I'm being dragged by Jihyo-unnie into her car, and we're on our way to Y/N's house, where I'm hoping Chaeyoung is.

**(Jihyo's POV: Flashback to before it started to rain)**

_I called Y/N to see if she/he found our maknaes, because I want to make sure they're safe. The others don't know that I'm talking to Y/nn, because they all went to their rooms to Get Cooled_ _ (U see what i did there???) _ _down. Meanwhile, I stayed in the living room and watched the news while talking to Y/N. She/He said that they have Chaeyoung, but they couldn't find Tzuyu. I said that I would go over in a while and help look for her, and we hung up. I turned up the volume on the news, because none of the other members would care anyways. As I turn it up, reports of a severe thunderstorm with a chance of lightning are announced, and I immediately bolt out the door towards the garage. I raced towards my car, and started it up once my door touched the car's side. I spun out onto the main road and floored the gas pedal to try and get to Tzuyu as quickly as possible. As I was thinking of where my little Tzuyu would go, I started to notice a tall shadowy figure, trying to run under some cover._

_'That's her' I thought. I tried to honk and yell at her, but I don't think she can hear me. I swerved over to the side and parked next to the curb, and dashed into the rain, umbrella in hand to assist my poor baby. I grabbed her arm and shouted at her face, "Tzuyu!!" She didn't respond. I can tell she was shaken up, because she was trembling, and her hands felt extremely cold. I gave up and just dragged her to my car, and buckled her seatbelt for her. I jogged to the other side of the car, turned on the heater, and started back towards the direction of Y/nn's house._


	8. Ch. 6: Star Wind Flower Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Wind Flower Sun by MAMAMOO

[Stan Talent. Stan Loo-I mean Mamamoo.]

**(Jihyo's POV still: End of Flashback)**

"..." The car ride so far has been silent, expect the occasional sounds of the song, What by Dreamcatcher, playing in the background. I looked in my rearview mirror, only to see that Tzuyu was fast asleep in the backseat, snoring lightly with an occasional sniffle. This is one of the only times I've ever seen Tzuyu cry, but I'm not surprised why she is. This is probably the second time Sana has made her cry in their time together. The first being when they had the quarrel when Tzuyu was "losing" Sana. _**(Go back to Tzuyu's POV if you forgot what it was about XD)**_. I turned my attention back to the road, as the song changed into a familiar ballad's tune, Star Wind Flower Sun by Mamamoo, began to play, easing the silence just slightly. _**(A/N: Listen to the song, it's sad)**_. As I hear the lyrics, alongside the rain outside the car, I realize how much we've been through without acknowledging our family and friends. I start to cry silently, barely realizing how much Y/n has done for us as a group, and for me personally. She/He is the main reason Twice can push through any crisis, because she/he has motivated us to keep going. Only now, am I realizing that the song relates to our situation right now so much...

** Star Wind Flower Sun Lyrics (HAN-ENG) [ ** _**솔: Solar;** _ _**휘: Wheein;** _ **_문: MoonByul;_ ** **_화: Hwasa]_ **

_**휘:**_ 나를 봐줘 니가 있어야 빛이나 **{Look at me, I can only shine if you're here}**

 _ **휘:**_ 더 꽉 안아줘 새어나가지 않게 **{Hold me tighter so I won't seep out}**

 _ **솔:**_ 눈을 갈아줘 **{Close your eyes}**

 _ **솔:**_ 온전히 너만의 향기를 느낄 수 있도록 **{So I can entirely feel your scent}**

 ** _화:_** 그 자리에 그대로 있어 줘 **{Just stay right there}**

 ** _화:_** 이젠 너만을 위해서 난 비출게 **{Now I'll shine only for you}**

 _ **[솔/휘]**_ 언제 어디서든 함께할 테니 너 **{Wherever, whenever, I'll be with you}**

 _ **휘:**_ 말해줄래 **{So will you tell me?}**

 _ **솔:**_ 나도 그럴 거라고 너 너와 나 나 **{That you're the same? You and me}**

 ** _화:_** I know I'm gonna be with you oh

 _ **솔:**_ 별 바람 꽃 태양 그리고 너야 음 **{Star, wind, flower, sun and you}**

 ** _화:_** 별 바람 꽃 태양 그리고 너야 **{Star, wind, flower, sun and you}**

 ** _화:_** 그래서 다 너야 **{Yes, it's all you}**

 ** _[문/휘]_** 같은 하늘 아래 오늘 같은 날에 **{Under the same sky, on a day like this}**

 ** _문:_** 마주할 수 있다는 것만으로도 감사해 **{I'm thankful for the fact that we can look at each other}**

 _ **휘:**_ 이건 오직 널 위한 나의 마음이야 **{This is my heart, only for you}**

나나나나 나나나나 **{Nananana nananana}**

 ** _문:_** Listen to me **{Listen to me}**

 ** _문:_** 들어봐 아무렇지 않게 **{Listen, when I see you smiling}**

 ** _문:_** 웃는 너의 모습에 **{As if nothing's wrong}**

 ** _문:_** 많이 걱정돼 **{I get really worried}**

 ** _문:_** 내 앞에선 다 괜찮아요 **{When you're with me, everything is fine}**

 ** _문:_** 울고 싶음 울어도 돼 **{You can cry if you wanna cry}**

 ** _문:_** 내가 널 얼마나 좋아하는지 **{You probably don't know}**

 ** _문:_** 넌 모를 거야 **{How much I like you}**

 ** _화:_** 우리가 함께했던 시간들 **{Times we spent together}**

 ** _문:_** 우리가 쌓아온 지난 기억들 **{Memories we built together}**

 _ **솔:**_ 내가 많이 약해져 있을 때 그때 **{Whenever I feel very weak}**

 _ **솔:**_ 그때를 떠올려 미소 짓고 있어 **{I'll think of those times and smile}**

 ** _[휘/화]_** 나 고맙다고 말하기도 **{Now I'm too sorry}**

 ** _[휘/화]_** 이젠 너무 미안해서 **{To even say thank you}**

 _ **솔:**_ 내 맘이 전해질까 **{So I can't}**

 _ **휘:**_ 어디선가 이 노래를 부르면 **{If I sing this song from somewhere}**

 _ **휘:**_ 라라라라라라 **{La la la}**

 _ **솔:**_ 내 맘이 전해질까 **{Will my heart reach you?}**

 ** _화:_** 별 바람 꽃 태양 그리고 너야 음 **{Star, wind, flower, sun and you}**

 _ **솔:**_ 별 바람 꽃 태양 그리고 너야 (너야) **{Star, wind, flower, sun and you (you)}**

 _ **솔:**_ 그래서 다 너야 **{Yes, it's all you}**

 ** _[솔/문/휘]_** 같은 하늘 아래 **{Under the same sky}**

 ** _[문/휘]_** 오늘 같은 날에 (날에) **{On a day like this}**

 ** _문:_** 마주할 수 있다는 것만으로도 감사해 **{I'm thankful for the fact that we can look at each other}**

 _ **휘:**_ 이건 오직 널 위한 나의 마음이야 (이야) **{This is my heart, only for you}**

 ** _화:_** 나의 마음이야 **{This is my heart}**

 _ **솔:**_ 나의 마음이야 **{This is my heart}**

 ** _화:_** 나의 마음이야 **{This is my heart}**

 _ **솔:**_ 이건 오직 널 위한 나의 노래야 **{This is my song, only for you}**


	9. Ch. 7: Truth 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’M OK by iKON

** (Tzuyu's POV) **

_I'm OK  
Don't comfort me  
You don't have to have pity on me  
You don't have to stay with me, I'm fine  
I'm OK  
Don't worry about me  
You don't have to mind about me  
I'm used to be alone  
I'm OK_

I lie here on the guest bed of the safe house, where Chaengie is on the other side of the bed asleep. **I'm thinking about the fight too much, it's unhealthy.**

_I don't want to hear any hopeful words  
I can hardly fall asleep because the reality is to difficult to handle  
I tried to find things that can fill me up, which eventually turns out to be drinks_

I walked to the balcony, a soju in my hand, and the moonlight shining upon my face. Sana made me drink again **, when she was the one that told me to stop my habit.**

_I become indifferent to any situations  
Even though I'm better off by myself, loneliness hits me from time to time  
Even though I want to do many different things, I become lethargic  
My answer will always be a huge smile if anyone asks how I'm doing_

It was a week after the fight, and I'm still struggling. Jihyo-unnie continues to ask if I'm ok. **I always give her a dimpled smile and the words: "I'm Ok".**

_I feel like everyone has turned their back on me  
I feel bad for myself, I feel so small  
When I become lonely  
If you ever witness my tears, please walk past by me_

JYP entertainment officially announced Twice is on a hiatus because of our disappearance, and us not going to our schedules. I feel like this is my fault, **so my tears started to shed. I don't care if Chaeng is asleep next to me, she knows why I'm crying anyways.**

_I'm OK  
Don't comfort me  
You don't have to have pity on me  
You don't have to stay with me, I'm fine_

Sana continues to try and call me, as well as the other members we left behind at the dorm that night. I listened to the other members' voicemails, **and they're just pitying me. I wanna run away, leave from this reality. But I can't.**

_I'm OK  
Don't worry about me  
You don't have to mind about me  
I'm used to be alone  
I'm OK_

Each day gets more and more sad, and gets more and more depressing. Chaeng hasn't eaten anything for about a week. **I guess the breakup is setting in finally.** Jihyo-unnie and Y/n don't have to worry about me, **cause I was alone when I first came here to Korea.**

_I don't want to hear any hopeful words  
Why is everyone making it a big deal when I'm fine?_

I got a call from Momo unnie today. She says that we should go back to the dorm, because they all miss us. She said she's sorry for assuming I was cheating on her best friend, and that Sana's sorry as well. **I don't need to know she's sorry after a couple of months. I'm ok, it wasn't that bad. Especially since we didn't really "break-up".**

_My breakup was a bit tough, left me with a small scratch_

_I know it is going to be way better after a day or two_

Three more months. Three more months have passed, and I still haven't heard from Sana herself. All her messages and apologies are coming from the other members. I made the decision to send a letter with Jihyo-unnie and Y/n today, because they decided to go check on the others. Chaeng was out driving around the town, because she got her license and a car now. On the letter was a thank you to Sana, for loving me, but I can't keep up. To sum it up, **I broke up with her. Because communication is key, and we haven't talked since the fight even happened. I'll be okay tomorrow, because I felt like I relieved myself.**

_Silence means "please be happy"  
Tears mean "I truly loved you"  
I won't die just because she left me, so please don't look at me as if you're looking at _ _someone who's dying._

The room was once again filled with silence, the only noise was the slight snore from Chaeyoung. The moon was bright, and it shone upon my tear-stained face. There is only one emotion present: Pain. I've been silent since the fight because I **want her to be happy.** I cry to myself knowing **that I truly love her, even though we're not together anymore. Everyone sees me as a dying soul, while I feel like one.** The pain is too much to bear...I need a drink.....


	10. Ch. 8: Dare 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Were Beautiful (English Version) by DAY6

** (Still Tzuyu's POV) **

I walk out of my shared room with Chaeyoung, as I put on my shoes to go outside. The cold wind hit my face as soon as I left the building and headed towards the nearest convenience store to buy some more soju. When I got there, I bought 2 bottles of soju, and made my way towards the city. As I walked, I noticed I was headed towards a more familiar side of the town, and soon enough there I was, in front of the dorm building...

I know it's pathetic and all, but I need to talk to someone. And now that Jihyo-unnie and Y/n left Chae and me at the house by ourselves, it's time I talk to Y/n in person. They deserve to know the truth of how we are really doing.

I called Y/n and Jihyo-unnie and told them that I was outside of the dorm and wanted to talk to Y/n. They checked to make sure no one was awake before Y/n came to open the front door and let me in.

Y/n made sure that Jihyo went back to sleep before we went up to the roof to start our little chat. When we opened the room's door, Y/n told me to go sit near the edge to get a better view of the city, while she/he closes the roof door quietly.

When that was done, we sat in a comfortable silence for some time, just drinking the soju. Then, Y/n started the conversation:

"How've you been," Y/n asked. I replied, "I've been ok i guess. Chaeyoung has been getting out more now that she has her own car."

"That's good at least. As long as you guys are starting to get out more." Y/n scolded me with a laugh. "I'll try too at least," I said.

"Good. Now, on to the real reason I agreed to talk to you. Something happened and it won't be helping our problem either," Y/n said with a more serious face than before we started getting serious.

"O-Ok, wh-what is it," I asked hesitantly. "After we came back, we had a meeting with Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Momo, and they all said Sana did something that I kinda expected to happen, and I believe you did as well," Y/n continued, "And this ain't about to end pretty. Now, keep in mind, this was before you broke up with her, so seeing her happy after we gave her the letter makes everything fit together."


	11. Ch. 9: Fake Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake Love by BTS

** (Sana's POV) [Flashback 2 weeks before the breakup] **

These past weeks have been a mess. First Tzuyu and Chaeyoung went missing, then Jihyo as well. Now we're on a temporary hiatus until they come back and are ready to continue with our . Because of that, none of us still at the dorm can work at our schedules and interviews. I am truly sorry that I blamed Tzuyu for cheating on me. I've had the other members left here try to tell her that, but she shoots down every attempt we've done. I don't know why, but Nayeon and Jeongyeon both guessed that it had to do with the fact that I was having everyone else say it for me, instead of me saying it to her myself.

I think that's ridiculous, but Momo and Dahyun are starting to agree with them also. Which means I might have to talk to Chewy myself if I want to be forgiven.

I sighed for the 5th time today as my call went straight to Tzu's voicemail box. "Why isn't she picking up," I mumbled to myself and put my phone on the table. I grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, flipping through the channels looking for something good to watch. As I found a channel I decided was decent enough to watch, Dahyun plopped herself down on the couch next to me, telling me the eldest three members (Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Momo) went out to get food and supplies. I didn't reply and went back to staring at the Tv screen, not really paying attention to what's on. I hear Dahyun shift in her spot and move closer to the point where she's hugging me, her face in the crook of my neck.

I know what you're thinking, and I have the answer to that question. Yes, me and Dahyun have been together for almost a month now.

There was a comfortable silence between us, with the noise of the Tv in the background. That is until i asked her ,"Dahyun-ah, do you think Tzuyu will forgive me? I mean, I wouldn't for a while if she was accusing me, but I would still forgive her after a while you know?" It took a minute for Dahyun to reply to me, and when she did, the words that came out shocked me a little. "She might come around, but you never know with that girl. I mean, she rarely cries or even show emotion, and even when she does, it's for a personal reason. She didn't cry for our first win, and didn't cry when we won Song of The Year. She's like an emotionless soul who can only be guided by certain things: one of those being you." I looked down at her, and met her eyes. I didn't realize we were leaning in, until I felt her breath hit my face. I guess Tzuyu will have to wait....


	12. Ch. 10: SOJU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOJU by Jay Park

** (Tzuyu's POV) [Present Time] **

*sniff**sniff* "So when did they find out," I asked Y/n, who didn't reply right away. Then, after a minute,Y/n replied with, "Jeongyeon said she got home before everyone else that day, she walked into them making out on the couch. She didn't interfere because she assumed that was Sana's choice on how she would handle it. When Nayeon and Momo came home, which was an hour later, they said the we're just cuddling on the couch, but they could tell something was going on. They asked Jeongyeon and she said what they suspected what happened. And that's where we're at now."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing with my own ears. Sana cheated on me??? There's no way in Satan's fiery land that she would do that. But hearing that the eldest 3 saw them, I have to believe it now. Even though I wanna hold on, I've gotta let go at some point. Ahhh.... Why is this so stressful... I guess I've gotta do something about it. "What could we do, as in myself, Chaengie, Jihyo-unnie, and you, To make them regret what they did to us," I asked Y/n, ready to get revenge. Y/n answered, "Well, first off, we could make songs, release them for your fans to hear and see how you've been doing. Then, we make it an actual 'comeback release' and have you guys perform them while they're at home watching. We can do a main song, and have 4 solo songs, but we only perform the main song. What do you say?"

"......" I answered, "I think we should do it. They will feel really bad." "Ok," answered Y/n, "I'll talk to some people and, I'll get onto that right away. But what would you like your song to be called, like the title." "Love and Hate."


	13. Ch. 11: Alligator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alligator by MONSTA X

** (Y/n's POV) **

I woke up at the Twice dorm, and checked the time on my phone. It's 11:17 am, which means I need to hurry up and get ready, because I told the people I was meeting up with to be at the studio at 1pm. I quickly got up and dressed, ate some breakfast, jumped on my motorcycle (Did I forget to mention you have a motorcycle....) and made my way towards the studio. Once I got in front of the building, I parked the motorcycle and started to walk inside.

I went into the elevator and pressed the button for the 6th floor of the YG building. This of course, is where I'm going to be doing the songs. But I still needed some help with producing it. So I called *Teddy* and asked if I could use his studio for the day. He agreed so I'm here to meet up with him now, along with the other artists I would eventually collaborate with for my track. I reached the door labeled 'Teddy's Studio' and knocked twice. I heard a faint voice shout, 'come in,' so I entered.

I greeted Teddy, and he said to just leave the keys at the front desk when we were done. I said thank you, and he left. I went to my bag, grabbed my notebook and pen, and sat down in front of the mixer. I began writing lyrics that were about not caring about haters or anyone trying to bring you down. They then became about realizing that the noise they make is just that...noise, and about loving yourself and learning not to care about what anyone says or thinks about you. They way I right songs is I first write down the lyrics I'd want to use, no matter what order. Then, the producer would make to soundtrack and edit notes at certain places. Finally, you arrange the lyrics in the order they best sound in.

When I finally finished arranging the lyrics, my lips pursed together in a straight line. My eyelids began to flutter, and my muscles suddenly felt heavy, indicating I was tired. I checked my watch, and it read 2:13 AM. 'Dang it, Jihyo is gonna kill me,' I thought. I decided to hurry on home, so I packed my bag and walked out of the building towards my bike. I jumped on, started it up, and headed back home.


	14. Mini Chapter: 11.5

**(??????'s POV)**

I looked into the window of the dorm, to find that those two younger members are nowhere to be found. Looks like this plan is working better than expected...

But I can't start getting excited yet. I still need them to be away for a little longer...

No one can know that I'm behind this. Especially since I've known all of the members for a while now.

I got down from the window, because I heard a motorcycle outside. I peeked around the corner, to see Y/n there. They look like they've been working on something, because they seem very tired. My plan is making more progress than I expected. Now all I need, is for them to perform the songs, and we'll be in business.

But before that, I received a call from my boss, JYP Himself. Yes, JYP planned for this to happen, and I'm Twice's part-time manager.

"Hello?"

"KT, how are things going," JYP asked. I paused, then answered with, "Everything is moving as expected. We should be expecting their call about the song performances soon."

"Good. Make sure no one finds out. Also, since it's moving so quickly, we can move to Phase 3."

"What's Phase 3," I asked hesitaintly.

"Phase 3 is to attempt a hit and run. On Cha-"

"Hello? Sir are you there," I asked. But no one answered, the line was cut dead. My assumption for that would be he didn't want us to be caught. Now I just need to focus on the main goal. For now...


	15. Ch. 12: Preparations Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VIBE by 1TEAM

**(No One's POV)[2 weeks later]**

The group of 4 were preparing for their group and individual stages, when they were told they would be performing in 1 week. They thanked the manager, and continued to practice the performance, and planed out the order they would perform in.

After discussing it for about an hour, the order they decided with was finally agreed on. The order for the day would be:

Group Song: Don't Forget

Jihyo: Eclipse

Tzuyu: Love and Hate

Y/n: Oxygen

And Lastly, Chaeyoung: I'm Ok (w/ Backup dancers). After some more dance and vocal practice, they decided to head home for the day, satisfied at what they'd come up with performance wise.


	16. Ch. 13: Preparations Pt. 2 + Don’t Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON’T FORGET by iKON

_[long chapter ahead :), you've been warned...]_

**(No One's POV Cont.) [D-Day of Performances]**

Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, Jihyo, and Y/n all woke up and got ready at 4:30 am. Once they were ready, they left the house and headed towards the broadcasting studio that they would perform at.

It took 10 minutes to get to the studio, and they needed to wait for other groups to perform before them, so they had time to get ready and practice.

Finally, the time came to perform, as Stray Kids finished performing ''. The group made their way on stage, and set up for their Performance of 'Don't Forget'

**Don't Forget-iKON lyrics**

**Feels like our time has stopped  
Doesn't anything last forever in this world?  
Even after time, will you remember me?  
With these faraway traces?  
Don't forget about me  
Our landscape's color has faded  
I'm waking up from a cruelly beautiful dream**

**If I can't reminisce you as my everything  
Just remain as a piece that can't be forgotten  
Whispered promises all night  
I hope you remember that day  
Don't forget, don't forget  
My dear, don't forget me  
Don't forget us don't forget me  
Everything about me**

**They say you only know how good it was once it's gone  
I didn't understand that till I lost something  
I knew a big wave would crash down  
But my universe is breaking down  
We were young  
But we became adults because of each other  
Though I was clumsy, I gave it my all and I meant everything  
I hope you remember everything  
It's too beautiful to just throw away  
I hope you're happy  
Because I was happy through you  
Our landscape's color has faded  
I'm waking up from a cruelly beautiful dream  
  
If I can't reminisce you as my everything  
Just remain as a piece that can't be forgotten  
Whispered promises all night  
I hope you remember that day  
  
I'm saying goodbye and turning around  
Under the same moonlight, we'll be spending different nights  
I'll try to get used to it, if you're doing well  
That's a relief, all those days of ecstasy  
Don't forget, don't forget  
My dear, don't forget me  
Don't forget us don't forget me  
Everything about me  
  
If I can't reminisce you as my everything  
Just remain as a piece that can't be forgotten  
Whispered promises all night  
I hope you remember that day**

After the performance, they went backstage to quickly get ready for the solo stages that were ready to be performed.

_(Meanwhile...)_

**No One's POV [at the dorm] {Right Before the group stage}**

The 3 oldest, had told Sana and Mina to sit in the living room and watch the music show, not telling them what was about to happen. Sana agreed, but it took a while to get Mina out of her room. After all, ever since her fight/breakup with Chaeyoung, she hasn't been able to forgive herself for what she caused.

Eventually, she left her room, and sat down in front of the tv. She grabbed the remote, changed the channel to whichever one was broadcasting the music show, and left it there. After watching performances from different groups that were performing that day. After Stray Kids finished 'Victory Song', the camera turned to the MC's, who announced special stages by Twice members Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, and Jihyo, alongside famous rapper/producer Y/n. When that was announced, Sana and Mina quickly turned the volume up, and payed full attention to the screen. They saw the group on stage, and started to tear up at seeing how hurt Chae and Chewy looked. The performance went through, and they began to regret their decisions up to this point.

It was then announced that they would start the individual stages after a break, and they made sure they didn't miss those performances.

**{Back to the Music Show}**

The group of 4 went backstage, and started to prepare to perform their individual songs.

Jihyo was up 1st, so the other 3 went to the nearest TV and watched the performance. Jihyo performed 'Eclipse {the one by Kim Lip}', and everyone loved it. Then the MC's announced Tzuyu's 'Love & Hate' would be next after the tiny break.


	17. Ch. 14: Love and Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and Hate by Moonbyul (MAMAMOO)

** Tzuyu's POV **

It was my turn to perform, and I was getting nervous. Even after 3 years of performing, I still get as nervous as our 1st stage as 'TWICE'. Only now, did I remember the reason behind our stages: to make them regret. I need to be strong, yet sad to make Sana regret what she's done. She's going to regret this, so much...Let's Do This.

**_MC:_ And Now, TWICE's Tzuyu, with 'Love and Hate'.**

** Love and Hate (Original by MoonByul from Mamamoo) Tzuyu Solo [English Lyrics] **

**Why did I like you?  
We didn't get along at all  
I held my friend and yelled at her  
But just with your one call, it's back to only you  
Whenever I get tired  
You always treat me so affectionately  
Whenever I need you  
You say you're busy and I'm all alone  
  
Even when you're here, it hurts  
I miss you but what can I do?  
I don't want to be obvious  
What if you think I'm sad?  
I'm so pathetic, pathetic, yeah  
  
Uh, I can't stop, I found you  
But feels like I'm the only one so that makes me mad  
I don't understand  
But hurting this much? I'm used to it  
  
Don't pity me, no, do as you always did  
Because that's you  
Even if you poke my heart  
And spit out careless words  
It's only you for me  
So I'm drinking a beer tonight  
And lamenting over my life  
  
Even when you're here, it hurts  
I miss you but what can I do?  
I don't want to be obvious  
What if you think I'm sad?  
I'm so pathetic, pathetic, yeah  
  
I recognize  
I've been pushed to one side  
I can't push this back, I want to clear this up, quickly  
It's an annoying night  
Love and hate  
This isn't the first time, I'm sensitive  
Everyday I falling love again  
I hate myself for acting calm  
You made it  
  
Even when you're here, it hurts  
I miss you but what can I do?  
I don't want to be obvious  
What if you think I'm sad?  
I'm so pathetic, pathetic, yeah  
  
Call me call me  
everyday every night  
Hug me hug me  
everywhere every time  
Love me love me  
everyday every night  
But I'm lonely so lonely  
Every day, so pathetic**

** (No One's POV) **

After the song finished, Tzuyu found herself crying again, so much, the cameraman caught a glimpse of it while zoning the camera off for the transition. At the Dorm, Sana found herself crying as well, very much regretting what she has done.

There were still 2 more performances left, and if Sana couldn't hold through Tzuyu's performance, how would Mina be able to through Chaeyoung's performance.

Now, before Chaeyoung's performance, came Y/n's performance of 'Oxygen'. Oxygen was an all english song, since Y/nn's fluent in English. Nonetheless, everyone loved it. The MC's announced Chaeyoung's I'm Ok would be after a break, since they needed to clear the set, and the backup dancers needed to get ready.


	18. Ch. 15: I’m OK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’M OK by iKON (i know i used it twice [hehe], get over it)

** Chaeyoung's POV **

After a little cleanup of the stage, it was my turn to perform. I wasn't as nervous as Tzuyu, because my mind was set on my goal: To Make Mina Regret. I'm going to make her regret, everything she has done to me. Everything from the Truth or Dare Game, up until this point in time. I will make her pay, for what she did. Even if it means breaking her emotionally. "Are you ready," one of the MC's asked me.

"Yes. Yes I am."

**_MC:_ The Final Stage of the night, is TWICE Chaeyoung, with her self-composed, 'I'm OK'.**

** I'm OK (Original by iKON) Chaeyoung's Solo [English Lyrics] **

I'm OK

Don't comfort me

You don't have to have pity on me

You don't have to stay with me, I'm fine

I'm OK

Don't worry about me

You don't have to mind about meI'm used to be alone

I'm OK

I don't want to hear any hopeful words

I can hardly fall asleep because the reality is to difficult to handle

I tried to find things that can fill me up, which eventually turns out to be drinks

I become indifferent to any situations

Even though I'm better off by myself, loneliness hits me from time to time

Even though I want to do many different things, I become lethargic

My answer will always be a huge smile if anyone asks how I'm doing

I feel like everyone has turned their back on me

I feel bad for myself, I feel so small

When I become lonelyIf you ever witness my tears, please walk past by me 

I'm OK

Don't comfort me

You don't have to have pity on me

You don't have to stay with me, I'm fine

I'm OK

Don't worry about me

You don't have to mind about me

I'm used to be alone

I'm OK

I don't want to hear any hopeful words

Why is everyone making it a big deal when I'm fine?

My breakup was a bit tough, left me with a small scratch

I know it is going to be way better after a day or two

Silence means "please be happy"

Tears mean "I truly loved you"

I won't die just because she left me, so please don't look at me as if you're looking at someone who's dying

Just like when the wind blows, the autumn leaves tremble

And just like when the waves occur, the ocean trembles

I trembled because the love past by me

If you ever witness my tears, please walk past by me 

I'm OK

Don't comfort me

You don't have to have pity on me

You don't have to stay with me, I'm fine

I'm OK

Don't worry about me

You don't have to mind about me

I'm used to be alone

I'm OK

You've broken every piece of me when you laughed out

As if my sadness didn't mean anything to you

Leave me alone, don't come to me

I don't want to start anything when I know you're going to leave me in the end

I'm OK

Don't comfort me

You don't have to have pity on me

You don't have to stay with me, I'm fine

I'm OK

Don't worry about me

You don't have to mind about me

I'm used to be alone

I'm OK 

You don't know anything

Don't act like you know everything

You say that this is all for me

Well what can I say

I want to be alone

So please leave me alone


	19. Ch. 16: Sorry [Final Chapter]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry by THE ROSE

** (No One's POV) **

After the performance, the group left walking home in pairs of two, but the pairs stayed close while walking, so they didn't get lost. As if fate wanted her to almost die again after that night, Chaeyoung went onto the cross-walk without seeing the speeding car driving towards her. She continued to walk, without hearing the other three's calls behind her. Y/n gave up on yelling and decided to push her out of the way. But even that came with consequences...

The only thing remembered after that was cries for help, and a knocked out Y/nn.

** _Mini Chapter 16.5: On Route to the Hospital (No One's POV)_ **

As the Ambulance continued to make its way towards the hospital, the medic in the back was trying their best to keep Y/n alive, since Y/n was losing blood rapidly. They reached the hospital in a short amount of time, getting out of the back and taking Y/nn up to the surgery room to try and save their life.

_(Meanwhile on the rooftop of the hospital...)_

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung went up to the roof to get some fresh air. Too much is happening at once, and it's too hard for them to process it all. When they reached the roof, to their surprise, Sana and Mina were standing there, waiting to talk to them. Tzuyu was about to drag Chaeyoung away, when Sana called her.

"Tzuyu, can we talk?"

"If your gonna waste my time, then no," Tzuyu responded. She's had enough of Sana, and just wants to go and check on Y/n.

"Chae let's go back downsta- Chae," Tzuyu turned back to see Chae going with Mina to talk with her.

'I really don't want to talk to her right now,' Tzuyu thought, but nevertheless, she answered Sana, "Fine. What do you need to say this time?"

"I wanted to apologize, for everything. I'm sorry for accusing you, I'm sorry for trying to make everyone else apologize for me, and I'm sorry for cheating on you while you were gone. I've been a bad person, and I don't even deserve forgiveness. I'm, also sorry about what happened to Y/n today, I hope she survives."

"..." Tzuyu didn't answer right away, because she didn't know How To answer her back. After an internal debate, she faced Sana, and gave an answer that shocked Sana.

"Fine. You're Forgiven. But that doesn't make up for the cheating and the 4 full bottles of Soju I drank each night for 3 nights straight. Not everything you've done can be forgiven, but I think this is a start."

And with that answer, Sana walked over to Tzuyu and hugged her. And they stayed like that until the other pair came back.

_(On the other end of the roof...)_

Mina dragged Chaeyoung to the other end of the roof for two reasons: 1. So Sana can apologize to Tzuyu, and 2. so she can apologize to Chae.

"What are we doing," Chae asked her.

"I'm sorry," Mina said.

"For what?"

"For everything I've done. From cheating on you, to never trying to apologize. Making you suffer alone. I didn't make the best decisions."

"It's alright, I'm Ok anyways. You're forgiven, because I don't hold grudges on anyone."

"Thank you, Chae," Mina said. "You're welcome," Chae answered.

And that's how the night ended, with their hearts mended, and Y/n's survival. Everyone was at peace for once. Well, all but 2...

** (KT's POV) **

**_*ring**ring*_ **

"Hello," I called out into my phone.

"KT," JYP said, "Has everything been resolved?"

"Y/n jumped and saved Chae, but they got hit themselves. Chae and Tzuyu forgave Mina and Sana. Y/n is in a medical endured coma right now, so they'll be ok as of now."

"Good. Make sure that they move back into the dorm, so we can have Twice comeback as a WHOLE GROUP, ok?"

"Yes sir," I answered, "Take care."

"You too, KT."

_Even Through Thick and thin, the love of your life will always be there for you. Though all the mistakes, through wrong actions and words, the wrongly answered questions, They will be your soulmate for life. So, Take the chance with your life. After all, Life is Like a Simple Game of **Truth Or Dare**...The End.  
_


End file.
